parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 3.
Here is part three of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: Curiouser and curiouser! *Salem: Ohhhhh!! *Sailor Moon: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. *Salem: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! *Sailor Moon: You see, I was following… *Salem: Rather good, what? Salem, turn? *Sailor Moon: Please, sir. *Salem: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? *Sailor Moon: Well, I’m looking for a white rabbit. So, um, if you don’t mind… *Salem: Uh? Oh! *Sailor Moon: There he is! I simply must get through! *Salem: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. *Sailor Moon: You mean impossible? *Salem: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? *Sailor Moon: Table? Oh! *Salem: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! *Sailor Moon: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. *Salem: I beg your pardon?! *Sailor Moon: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh… cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? *Salem: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! *Sailor Moon: But look! I’m just the right size! *Salem: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! *Sailor Moon: Oh no! *Salem: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… *Sailor Moon: What key? *Salem: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! *Sailor Moon: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? *Salem: Try the box, naturally. *Sailor Moon: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do… wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! *Salem: whtwhsthswwdthdwd! *Sailor Moon: What did you say? *Salem: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! *Sailor Moon: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Sailor Moon began to crying with a giant tear) *Salem: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. *Sailor Moon: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (She crying like a crybaby) *Salem: Hey, this won’t do! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle… *Sailor Moon: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. *Salem: glpglpglp… Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof